


the wolf dances

by Rethira



Category: Okami
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tilts her head back and howls, and her voice is still the wolf's even if her body is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the wolf dances

She prefers the body of the wolf these days, far more comfortable in her fur than she is in the body that once was hers. Waka doesn’t really miss her old form – he can see her as she was, as she is and as she will be if he looks hard enough, and her body may be different but _she_ is the same. She may bark instead of talk, she may howl instead of sing and she may snarl instead of shout, but it’s still _her_.

Besides, she is not so very different. She dances with him just as she always did, only now their dances are conducted between wolf and man. He can hold her up on two legs for a few moments here and there, but she drops back to four soon enough, and their dance shifts to one more reminiscent of play fighting. She even suggests, through a complicated sequence of gestures, that she prefers play fighting to dancing anyway – _don’t have the feet for it_ – and then they rough and tumble on the soft grass of the celestial plain.

And then one day, Waka wakes up and she is there, dressed in loose clothes and with her feet bare. She tilts her head back and howls, and her voice is still the wolf’s even if her body is not.

She turns to him with a smile on her face, grabs his hands and spins him around – she’s stronger than him, always has been, as is to be expected of a goddess – before abruptly dropping him and running away, across the celestial plain. She’s as swift as the wolf, and flowers bloom behind her; she turns back to him and pulls him into a dance. He kicks off his shoes and laughs with her – he has missed her laugh, even if her bark is just as beautiful – and they dance across the dew covered grass under the light of the full moon.

She’s the wolf again the next day, and she yawns and rolls onto her back, begging for a tummy rub and he blows raspberries in her fur.

They dance again when the moon is full, and they dance again after that, until one day she rolls over and her belly is swollen and sore and she looks at him with accusing eyes. _Your fault_ , she says, over and over again. _Entirely your fault_ , she repeats when she’s licking her puppy clean.

“Mon cherie,” he replies. “All we did was dance.”

She snorts and guides her pup to nestle against her stomach, and her eyes tell him that he shouldn’t expect to be dancing again any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> To my mind, the existance of Chibiterasu is more to do with _intent_ than it is to do with _action_. That is, he was created because a goddess can make something from nothing, and not because Amaterasu and Waka did anything other than dance.


End file.
